1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a memory having relatively high memory density and a manufacturing method of the memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory can maintain the stored data even after the power is off, and thus the non-volatile memory has become a mandatory memory in many electronic products, so as to ensure the normal operation when the electronic products are booted.
Together with the size reduction of electronic devices, dimensions of the memory containing memory cell arrays are decreased. However, the existing photolithography technology imposes restrictions on the size reduction of a normal two-dimensional memory cell array (e.g., reduction of the distance between adjacent memory cells). Besides, the reduced size of the memory cells gives rise to the decrease in the memory density.
In order to improve the data storage capacity of the memory, a three-dimensional memory cell array has drawn attention in the industry. Unfortunately, the process of forming the current three-dimensional memory cell array is rather complicated, and the size reduction of the three-dimensional memory cell array is still subject to the existing photolithography technology.